1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw, and more particularly to a saw having a coated abrasive cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical saws comprise a C-shaped frame and a saw blade secured to the frame. The saw blade is normally strip shaped and includes a thickness such that the frame should be maintained in a particular direction while sawing an object with such a saw blade. The saw blade will be easily damaged or broken when the frame is tilted or is rotated for an angle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saws.